Sin of Ignorance
by Myhloree
Summary: When the brothers of one of the two monsters of Ikebukuro decides that she is spending too much time in the busy city, they decided to send her to Rikkaidai? Slight Durarara! crossover. NiouxOCxMarui. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Prince of Tennis Characters nor Durarara! Characters.

Wow, this is my very first fanfic. I mean, reading it sure is easy, but writing is just plain hard. You may have the perfect scenario in your head, but when you try to pen it down in words, it becomes a disaster. No wonder I never got a good grade for my essays. :x

This fanfic is mostly Prince of Tennis-based, Durarara! is mostly only focused on the first two chapters, they will not appear _so much_ in the later chapters, except in chatroom scenes.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Prologue<span>

"Thanks for coming, please come by again." A Russian-accented voice greeted.

A girl zooms out of the Russian Sushi Restaurant which can only be found in a certain busy city of Ikebukuro.

She was pretty, with big lavender eyes and short blond hair. She looked like an exact copy of Hoshina Utau, with the exception that she had short hair reaching to the base of her neck. If you take a picture of Utau and replaced her two trademark ponytails, that would be how this particular young lady would look like.

She was sliding down the streets with roller blades, a smile attached to her face while humming a tune on the way. She was extremely happy. There was discount day at the Russian Sushi Restaurant that she came out from. Being a big fan of the _unique(?)_ sushis which can only be found at that particular store, she took advantage of the sale and bought many boxes of them.

"BAM!" she jerked her head to the direction of the noise and winced when she saw a vending machine hurled up in the air.

She gave a sigh, "Not again, Shishou…"

She zoomed in that direction, only to see a street sign flying across the street, and was about to hit a guy who was scared stiff that he cannot even turn tail and run away. She increased her speed and caught the street sign, she twisted her legs slightly so as to turn the front of her roller blades to face another direction, in order to prevent herself from crashing into the fear-stricken man behind her with full speed together with the street sign. Although her roller blades were clearly unhappy at the force of the extra weight with the evidence of the loud screeching they gave by their interaction with the floor while trying to support their owner.

She sighed before dropping the street sign down, and looked up to face the blond man in a bartender suit directly in front of her with a blank look on her face.

The blond man looked a little stunned before turning his face to the right, with a clearly annoyed expression on his face, "Tch!" he muttered under his breath.

"Hello, Kasumi-chan." The blond girl looked to the left of the bartender. A guy in a smart looking suit was smiling and waving at her. He was wearing spectacles and had a considerably weird reggae hairstyle, with its length reaching to his neck.

She smiled at him, "Good afternoon, Tom-san. How is work today?"

"It's going fine. We were about to leave for our next job." He replied, still smiling. He then turned to the blond man. "Let's go, Shizuo. See you, Kasumi-chan." He gave her one last smile before turning and walking away, the blond man right behind him.

She suddenly remembered something, "Shishou! Will you be in time for dinner today?" She shouted after the two adults.

The blond man turned around to look at her, rubbing his chin and seem to be thinking hard for a while before replying, "Yup, I think I should be off of work by then." He then turned around and gave one small wave to her, before continuing to follow his companion.

She smiled and watched them turn into an alley before turning away and continued on her way home.

The blond man in a bartender suit with sunglasses is actually her older brother, Heiwajima Shizuo. Also known as the strongest man of Ikebukuro and is often dubbed a monster. He had inhuman strength, terrible anger management and often goes into violent fits. Despite that, Kasumi had always idolized him, calling him "Shishou" which means teacher, as she claimed to have learn a lot of things from him and had a great deal of respect for the said person. She even went to the point of actually attempting to lift up heavy things that most people normally can't with ease. And she never stopped despite the painful injuries and her brothers' disapprovals.

But thanks to that, she could now lift a vending machine up with ease, although she still breaks a limb and injured herself from time to time, due to her bones and muscles not being fully developed yet at the age of 15.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kasumi shouted into the supposedly empty apartment, due to the fact the Shizuo was still working. She was surprised when she heard a reply from the living room.<p>

"Welcome back." greeted a handsome man with a blank expression sitting on the couch. Kasumi's face brightened, and tackled him into a hug.

"Kasuka-niisan! Welcome home! Why have you come back? Aren't you supposed to be overseas for work?" she asked, unable to hide the happiness written all over her face.

Heiwajima Kasuka is also her older brother, but he was younger than Shizuo, making him her second older brother. He works as a professional actor that goes by the name of Hanejima Yuuhei, and is extremely popular. However, due to work, he is almost always not at home. But despite that, Kasumi still loves her brother dearly and is still close to him as they trade emails or call each other every single day.

He still had that blank expression, but his eyes soften, "The overseas filming was finished early, and the next filming will be at Karuizawa next week. I will be travelling to several locations in a row and won't be home for quite a few months, so I thought I should come back and spend some time with you and niisan."

"Oh, is that so." She was disappointed that Kasuka will be away from home for such a long time again, but over the years, she had somehow gotten used to it and no longer try to make it apparent to her beloved brother, knowing that it would upset him as well.

"Looked what I bought!" She lifted the bag in her hand, waving it around with a delighted expression plastered on to her face. "Russian sushi is having a half-price sale today! So I bought many!"

Kasuka gave a small smile, "Then let's have it together with dinner later."

"Okay!" She skipped into the kitchen, placed the sushi in the fridge before grabbing a drink and joining her brother on the couch. They watched the TV until it was around 5, when she went into the kitchen again to prepare dinner.

* * *

><p>First chapter done! Yay ~ ^^<p>

For people who do not know, Hoshina Utau is a character from Shugo Chara.

And the mystery of Shizuo's and Kasumi's strength:

In Durarara, Shizuo's power is described as the naturally unlimited form of human strength and likened to "adrenaline power" that can give people superhuman strength in times of emergency. Most people can't wield this power at will due to a mechanism in the brain that will prevent them from doing so, telling them it will strain and hurt the body. And Shizuo's body, after years of abuse, managed to build up enough strength to withstand Shizuo's outbursts and effecively give him unlimited strength with no negative consequences to his wellbeing.

For Kasumi however, she does have the mechanism in her brain that prevents her from abusing her body. However, idolisation of her brother overpowers the hurt and pain. Hence, she also managed to build up strength and wield this power at will. Brother complex much, huh? XD

Oh, and the information on Shizuo's power is from wiki. Go read up on him if you like! :D


	2. Insistence

Disclaimer: I own neither Prince of Tennis Characters nor Durarara! Characters.

I originally wrote the first and second chapter together. But it became a too long essay, so I decided to split it into two.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Insistence<span>

After dinner, Kasumi took a shower and went into her room. She was chatting with her online friends when heard a voice asking her to come down. She got up and went down to the dining room. Kasuka was at the dining table with a brown envelope in front of him. Kasumi took a seat, directly in front.

"Yes, Kasuka-niisan? What did you call me for?" She asked, confusion clearly written all over her face.

Kasuka looked up at her and just stared for a moment.

"Kasumi," he started, "You know that you are going to high school this spring, right?" Kasumi nodded. "We decided to send you to a school that is not in the Tokyo Prefecture. You will be staying at the dorms there. Given your results as first place in school, it shouldn't be too hard for you to pass the entrance exams there. "

Kasumi jawdropped, "Wha – Wh-why?"

"You do know how the people in this city look at you, right?" Her brother sighed. "They see call you a monster because of your strength that you make no effort to hide. Not to mention that you don't have many close friends your age, due to your inability to place your trust in people."

"What do you mean I don't have many close friends my age? I have Anri, Mikado, Masaomi and -" Kasumi, shocked and upset, retorted.

"But you have known Sonohara-san and Kida-Kun since childhood," He interrupted again. "You cannot keep depending on them or me and nii-san for company forever. You have to learn to stand on your own two feet, Kasumi. You cannot let one incident ruin your life for good."

Kasuka's eyes were burning with determination, or in this case, insistence, Kasumi knew that he was decided no matter what she has to say. Kasumi bit her lip, her eyes dropped onto her hands that were on her lap were clenched so tightly that they were turning white. Her brother has never been so insistent on something related to her before, he was always easy-going and was always listening to her views on life and was willing to let her do whatever she liked, _so why now?_

"Th-Then what about Shishou? You will be at work all the time and if I have to dorm there, th-then-" Kasumi blurted out, eyes still on her hands.

"You know, I'm already an adult." She was interrupted, again, by her blond brother who came striding in. He grabbed a glass of milk and joined them by the table, leaning against fridge. He raised an eyebrow, "Not to mention that I am ten years older than you and that I am your older brother. I will be spending most of my time at work, if that's what you are worried about. And when that happens, the lonely one in this big house would be only you."

She bit her lip down even harder, so that she could even taste blood in her mouth. Her brothers obviously noticed this, but said nothing to console her, knowing that this was for her own good. Kasuka pushed a brown envelope in front of her.

"Think about it on your own, whether you want to take up this challenge to forget the past and take back the ability to smile from the bottom of your heart, or just run away, as you always had." Both her brothers then walked out of the room and into the dining room. They were watching TV like the whole conversation in the dining room had not taken place at all.

* * *

><p>Kasumi was feeling so down that she practically had to drag herself up into her room and slumped into her chair. She glared at the brown envelope that was lying down on her table. <em>'Choose whether you want to take up this challenge, or run away, huh?' <em>She took a deep breath and opened the brown envelope. In it, she found a booklet, with big words printed onto it: _Rikkaidai Daigaku Fuzoku High School._

She frowned. Are her brothers for real? Even she knew that Rikkaidai was a very famous as one of the top schools in japan, and is especially well known for its academic and sports programs. She had good results in her current school, but would it be good enough to get her in a place in such a top-notch school?

She turned over the cover page and began flipping through the booklet.

* * *

><p><span>Chatterbox Messenger BETA 4.1.2<span>

Shizuka:_My brothers are planning to send me out of the Tokyo Prefecture to study. ;A ;_

Tanaka Taro:_ OA O; Are you okay with it, the arrangement?_

Shizuka:_ I don't know. I mean, it is quite far away from home so I have to dorm there and I don't know if I can fit into the new environment._

Setton:_ What school is it anyway?_

Shizuka:_ Rikkaidai._

Bakyura:_ OA O; WHAT! Isn't that a good school? Why don't you just take a chance and try it out? Going to such a great school must be the dream of almost all the students in Japan!_

Tanaka Taro:_ And studying away from home is quite a good experience. Trust me. It isn't that bad._

Shizuka:_ That so? _

Tanaka Taro:_ Yup._

Saika:_ Shizuka-san, I also think that you should try for it._

Kanra:_ Yupyup ~ It's a good chance. Why don't you try?_

Shizuka:_ I guess so, maybe._

Kanra:_ And besides, if you ever feel like you don't fit in, you can always set the school on fire then go back and cry to your mama ~!_

Shizuka:_ … Screw you._

* * *

><p>Kasumi had finished preparing for school and was admiring her new high school look in the mirror. She was wearing a white collar shirt, with a black-and-white striped tie tied loosely around her neck, a green skirt with length slightly above her knee and a green blazer.<p>

Kasumi turned to the empty bed that was beside her own, belonging to her room-mate that has not arrive in school yet, despite the fact that school starts today. The dorm head had told her that her room-mate was sick and will not be coming over until the end of the week. As she was thinking about what kind of person the girl who she would be living with for the next three years was like, her phone rang. She went over to flip it open and read the text message.

_Before you start school, I want you to promise me one thing, which is that you will never show any not-possible-by-a-normal-human acts in front of anybody there, okay?_

_- Kasuka_

She sighed and closed her phone, '_Kasuka-niisan could be such a worrywart at times.' _

She then put her phone into her blazer pocket, grabbed her school bag and left the room.

She was feeling extremely lucky that the dorms are just beside her new school. Her sense of direction wasn't really bad, but it wasn't really that great either. She walked down the pavement until she reached the school gates of her new school.

She turned and face her new school. _'Rikkaidai Fuzoku, huh?'_ She took in a deep breath before taking her first step into her new school.

* * *

><p>And second chapter done! ^^<p>

The screen names that came up in the chatroom all belong to the characters in Durarara!, with the exception of a certain OC, that is. :D


	3. Define normal

Disclaimer: I own neither Prince of Tennis Characters nor Durarara! Characters.

The Regulars show up in this chapter! Well, at least three of them, anyway.

Note that this takes place two years after the original story, which means the third years are all second years in this school ~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Define normal<span>

Class on the first day of school was nothing special. For every lesson, the teacher in charge would come in, introduce him/herself and get the class to introduce themselves before starting a brief description about the subject and their expectations for the class.

"Okay, that would be all for your first lesson. I need some guys to help me carry my things back to the Teachers' Office for me. It doesn't matter who wants to do it, but make sure they are on my desk by the time lunch break ends, okay? Then, class dismissed!" The teacher said just as the bell for lunch break rang.

After the teacher left the room, the students in the room all quickly dashed out of the room as well, eager to explore the new school.

Kasumi sighed and got up to leave the classroom as well.

Just as she was about to leave the classroom, she noticed that the teachers materials were still on the teacher's desk. _'Sena-sensei did say that she wanted her materials back before class ends, right? And she asked the guys to bring it for her.'_

She recalled all the guys in her class wanted to go exploring in the new school and dashed out of class after the teacher has left, probably thinking that there would be another guy in class that would take the initiative to bring the materials to the teacher_, 'but none of the guys in our class had that initiative.'_ She shaked her head, disappointedly.

She walked over to the teacher's desk and saw the amount of materials the teacher had brought. There were two A4 sized boxed and three bags, _'I can definitely carry all of this by myself, but would a normal person be able to do it?'_ Kasumi thought, remembering Kasuka's message from this morning. She glanced over the materials again and sighed. It would be impossible to get one of her classmates to help her now, and the teacher might need the materials for her lesson after lunch.

So she gathered up the bags and boxes and began walking out of the classroom and to the teacher's office.

* * *

><p>Besides the fact that the boxes that she was carrying were blocking most of her front view, Kasumi probably had no problems carrying the overload, especially where weight was concerned.<p>

She was kind of relieved to note that nobody was pointing to her and talking about her, which means that nobody had thought that there was something weird with her strength, _yet_. She could hear the girls along the corridor gossiping. Something about "tennis regulars" and "extremely cool", but she merely raised an eyebrow and continued walking.

She continued walking for a few moments then came to a halt when she came to a realization, _'Oh my god! I have completely no idea where the teacher's office is!'_ She mentally slapped herself, and decided that she should maybe ask some kind soul around for help.

She tilted to her right and peeped out of her cardboard wall, she noticed two guys by the side of the corridor, right beside the window. Both had quite a difference in height. The taller one had silver hair that was spiked and tied up in a rattail, the shorter one had messy red hair and seemed to be chewing on bubblegum.

The blond blinked. Although she herself had a not-so-common hair colour, she decided that it would be better to not approach these people and so, she walked past the duo, who were in a conversation. She was extremely glad they did not even notice her when she walked past them. After she was at least three meters past them, she sighed in relief before turning left and right to look for someone to provide her with directions.

"SENPAI!" a voice echoed down the corridor.

Kasumi jumped slightly, but before she could peep out of her wall again, a whirl of black, curly hair bumped into her, knocking her off her feet and she was falling backwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of colliding with the floor.

"Crack!" she winced, she most definitely did not want to know where the sound came from. Her head and left shoulder was completely slammed onto the wall. The boxes that were flung into the air when she fell down opened in mid-air and the contents started raining on her. _'Just my luck.'_

She opened her eyes again after the vicious shower ended. She saw all the materials lying everywhere. She sighed, then looked up and saw the true form of the whirl of black, curly hair that crashed into her 10 seconds ago. The boy before her had green eyes that were filled with shock.

Then a hand whacked the back of the curly haired boy's head, "Oi, Akaya! Aren't you going to apologise? Look at what the poor thing had to go through because you didn't keep an eye on where you were running!" scolded the redhead that she tried to avoid just now.

"And in case you don't know, running down the corridor is _against_ school rules." this time, it was the silver-haired one beside the redhead that spoke up. He looked down at the poor blond with teal-coloured eyes and offered her a hand, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kasumi blinked, and stared blankly at the hand for a few moments, making sure that it wouldn't bite before taking it and getting pulled up.

"I am really very, very sorry!" the curly haired boy apologized, or rather, shouted while bowing exactly 90 degrees. Kasumi jumped slightly at his volume, before turning to him and smiling weakly, "Ah, no, it's alright. It was my fault in the first place for not looking where I was going."

"Why were you carrying so many things in the first place? Is it even possible for a girl your size to carry so many heavy things?" the redhead asked, violet eyes staring intently at her.

Kasumi froze, it was the most dreaded question of the year. She thought of breaking their necks and running away, but it wouldn't have helped in anyway, so she just came up with an excuse.

"Er…. I help out with groceries a lot. So I guess I just got used to it…?" It wasn't entirely a lie, she did help out with the groceries a lot since there was nobody else at home to do them. Kasuka-niisan only comes home once every few months and her Shishou had irregular work shifts to go grocery shopping.

"Oh, is that so?" the redhead shrugged.

She sighed with relief when she believed him to have at least bought her excuse and won't press any further. She bent down and started gathering all the fallen stuff. To her surprise, the other three guys also helped her.

"Where were you bringing all these stuff to, anyway?" the redhead asked again, while grabbing everything he can lay his hands on and stuffing them into one of the boxes.

"To the teacher's office, but I just realized that I have no idea where it is." She replied, blushing slightly due to embarrassment.

"Hmmmm, is that so~" came the reply. When everything was stuffed back into the boxes and bags, she grabbed one of the bags and attempted to take the boxes and remaining bags from the guys but they just moved it out of her reach.

She tilted her head gave them a confused look.

The redhead gave her a smirk and wagged his finger at her, "We'll help you carry some. It was our idiot kouhai's fault in the first place for crashing into you." The curly-shair boy scowled at him at the mention of the word 'idiot', "And besides, you'll need someone to show you to the teacher office, right?"

Without waiting for her reply, the three guys turned and started walking. Thinking that there would be no point in arguing with them, she obediently followed them down the corridor.

"Anyway, what is your name?" She looked up at the curly haired boy who had just asked her the question.

"Oh, erm, my name is –" She got cut off when one of the bags smacked into the back of the boy's head.

"OWW!" He yelled before turning around to glare at the silver haired guy who was the one who hit him, "Niou-senpai! What was that for?"

"Where are your manners? Before asking someone for their names, it is common courtesy to give yours first." The silver haired guy rolled his eyes at the boy who was now rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, well, I guess you are right. But you didn't have to hit me!" He yelled back, before turning to the stunned blond again, "I am Kirihara Akaya, first year."

"I'm Marui Bunta, second year. Shikuyoro~" The redhead spoke up, giving her a V sign.

"Niou Masaharu, also second year." The silver haired one also spoke up.

Then all of them looked at her in sync and asked, "What is your name?"

Kasumi sweatdropped, _'Are this people always like this?' _she wondered before replying with a smile, "My name is Heiwajima Kasumi, I am a first year. Nice to meet you. "

"So it's Heiwajima-chan, right? Your name's kinda long and troublesome to call, ya' know?" Marui commented.

Kasumi sweatdropped again, she was speechless. Just then, the same bag that was just to hit Kirihara whacked the redhead in the back of his head.

"Seriously, don't be so rude!" Niou reprimanded.

Marui rubbed the back of his head before looking up at him and rolled his eyes, "Wow, I guess you're hanging around Yagyuu too much if even _you_ are starting to act like a gentleman."

"Uhm, senpai. If it helps, you can call me by my given name." Kasumi offered, smiling awkwardly.

Despite the fact that it was weird to let someone whom you've just met call you by your given name, it doesn't change the fact that Kasumi liked being called by her given name. After all, her name was given to her by her most beloved brothers that she respected the most.

"Really? Then Kasumi-chan, it is~" the redhead sang cheerfully.

After they reached the Teachers' Office, they went to put down the things on Sena-sensei's desk and left the room.

"Erm, Marui-senpai, Niou-senpai and Kirihara-san, thank you very much for accompanying me to the Teachers' Office and helping me with my stuff." She thanked them with a bow.

Kirihara scratched the back of his head and replied, "Oh, it's nothing."

Niou narrowed his eyes at her and stared at her for a while, making her a little unconfortable.

He then grabbed her wrist and said, "Kasumi, since we helped you with your stuff, so how about hanging out with us for a while?" Without waiting for a reply, he just turned around and started walking.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Third chapter done! ^^<p>

I know it's a little weird to post three chapters together in one go, but i think it would be even more weird if a Prince of Tennis fanfic doesn't have Prince of Tennis characters, so i posted them all at once. :x


	4. Doubly Unlucky

Disclaimer: I own neither Prince of Tennis Characters nor Durarara! Characters.

Yes, penning down the many scenarios in your head is no easy task. All writers out there now officially has my respect. This is no simple task.

But I'm not about to let this small obstacle stop me from finishing this story! Especially when i saw that people who favourited and alerted my story!

Really, thank you! You guys helped me fuel up my motivation to continue writing this story. So this fourth chapter is dedicated to you all. Thank you once again ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Doubly Unlucky<span>

"Uhm… Senpai? Why are we here?"

Kasumi was confused as she was dragged into the infirmary by Niou, with Marui and Kirihara right behind them. The infirmary was empty, there was a note at the door that the nurse has went out for the moment.

Kasumi then noticed that she has many scratches and bruises on her arms and legs, probably a result of the vicious shower just now.

"Senpai? If it's about these small scratches, I have an ointment in my bag, there is no need to make such a big deal out of-"

She got cut off when Niou pushed her onto a bed and knelt down in front of her. He then slowly and carefully removed her left shoe. He winced when he saw the red and swollen ankle, as did the other two when they saw it as well.

The person affected, on the other hand, was looking at what was the "crack" sound that was made as she was falling down when Kirihara crashed into her as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. By now, she has more or less build up a tolerance to pain. After all, how else would you be able to go through years of abuse to your own body every time you attempt to lift something impossible to lift by a normal person?

"Ouch!" Kirihara yelped, his expression looks pained as though he was the one injured instead.

"Oh my god! How can you walk normally as you did with that leg? No, actually, scratch that, how can you _even stand up straight_ with that leg?" Marui questioned, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Do you _not feel_ pain?" Kirihara added, expression still looking pained.

Kasumi sighed. "Senpai-tachi, Kirihara-kun, you guys are really exaggerating too much about this. It's really nothing at all. Besides I heal quickly, so it should be more or less recovered by early next week, even if we leave it alone as it is."

All three guys looked up from her foot to her face. They jawdropped and gave her an incredulous look.

Marui was the first one to recover. "Ah, no, no, no! That is not the problem here!"

"The problem here is that you should learn to take care of yourself properly!" Niou finished the redhead's statement for him.

He stood up and went to the fridge to get an ice pack and pressed it on her feet. Marui and Kirihara went to hunt for some ointment and bandages. After her foot looks less swollen, they rubbed it with the ointment and bandaged it up nicely.

Kasumi watched them work. "Senpai-tachi and Kirihara-kun are very good at this. Do you guys practice much?"

They all turned to grin at her, then Niou spoke up. "Yup. We are sportsmen after all, so we do get injured from time to time. We learnt some basics to deal with it when we get injured."

* * *

><p>When the guys were finally satisfied with the masterpiece that they've created, they finally left the infirmary with Kasumi trailing not too far behind them.<p>

She was listening to the two second years teasing the first year, who was irritated and fuming.

Kasumi stopped when she was by a window to look at the scenery. 'The sky is so blue...'

"Marui-kun! Niou-kun! Kirihara-kun!" A voice echoed that knocks kasumi out of her dreaming state.

She then felt something, or rather somebody, bumping into her from behind and tripping over her right leg. Her injured left leg wasn't enough to support her weight and she found herself falling frontwards. She could feel a sense of deja vu when she braced herself for the impact of colliding with the floor, again.

Thankfully, she had hands to help cushion the fall now, so she barely got any extra scratches on her body. But as the saying goes, misery loves company, there just had to be a fire extinguisher right there and her head was knocked into it. There was a loud 'Dong!' sound which made almost everybody in the corridor snap their heads up into her direction.

When she opened her eyes, she could see a girl with chocolate-brown hair looking down at her. Her green eyes were wide with shock and horror.

'_The one that crashed into me ...?_'

"You seem to keep getting crashed into a lot, huh?" Kasumi looked up to see Marui looking down at her, amusement completely written all over his face.

"Ameka-senpai, don't you think you should apologize?" Kirihara asked while Niou offered her a hand and pulled her up to here feet, again.

"Eh? Er, uhm, but Seii-kun said to get everybody before lunch ends so I was rushing. Then she was standing there in the middle..." the chocolate-coloured hair girl known as 'Ameka' mumbled, shifting her gaze uncomfortably.

Kasumi rolled her eyes. In a way, you could say that she was used to people who had so much pride that they just refused to say sorry, especially the many colour gang members back in her home town.

"Ah no, it's okay. Like she said, it was my fault for stopping in the middle of nowhere. Anyway, senpai-tachi and Kirihara-kun, since it seems like she needs you now, can you show me the direction of the second year classrooms? I can go back by myself."

The three guys turned to stare at her with a look of doubt on their face. Then they turned to look at Ameka who was still looking uneasy.

"Seems like there is no other way around this, right?" Niou sighed while Kirihara pointed down to the hallway and Marui was telling her the directions.

"Okay, thank you, senpai-tachi, Kirihara-kun. I think you need to leave now, you seem needed in a hurry." she bowed and waved to them as they walked away. Then she turned and started walking down the direction that Kirihara had pointed.

* * *

><p>Chatterbox Messenger BETA 4.1.2<p>

Shizuka has entered the chatroom.

Shizuka: _Good evening, everyone!_

Tanaka Taro: _Good evening, Shizuka-san._

Bakyura: _Yo!_

Setton:_ Evenin'!_

Saika: _Good evening to you, too._

Shizuka: _Eh? __Where is Kanra-san?_

Bakyura: _Said that he had something on tonight._

Shizuka: _Good! The hell of sarcasm has spared me for a night!_

Tanaka Taro: _So how was your first day of school, Shizuka-san?_

Bakyura: _Must be great. After all, you are attending one of the best schools in Japan!_

Shizuka: _Far from it. My day was terrible. I got crashed into the wall twice._

Saika: _Are you alright? Did you get any injuries?_

Shizuka: _Just a sprained ankle, two lumps on each side of the head and some minor scratches. _

Setton: _Did you tend your wounds properly?_

Shizuka: _Yup! Some nice sempais I met today helped me with it._

Bakyura: _And if they didn't help you, you would probably have left it alone without doing anything about it, right?_

Shizuka: _..._

Setton: _You should really start to learn how to take care of yourself properly._

Shizuka: _Seriously, you __guys worry too much!_

* * *

><p>So this is the fourth chapter! :D<p>

I'm already starting work on the fifth chapter already. So it will probably come out in a few days :)


	5. Roommate

Disclaimer: I own neither Prince of Tennis Characters nor Durarara! Characters.

I was pretty busy this week, with internship. And because i write my ideas for this fic in the same notebook that i use for notes taken during my internship, I almost wrote my story wrongly. That would have been a disaster.

I got my very first review ! And I'm so happy ! Heeheehee ~

A really great motivation to continue writing ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Roommate<span>

It was already the last day of the first week of school. When the last bell rang, all of the students were happy to welcome the weekend as they rushed out of school. All except for a certain short haired blond who was running down the hallways and into classrooms looking high and low for a something till it was close to sunset.

'_Damnit, damnit, where did those dumb bitches hide it this time'_ She cursed while frantically pacing up and down, looking in every direction.

She was about to start her hunt for the 6th time when something grey on the caught her eye.

_'Ah, found it...'_she mumbled in a monotone. There it was, her schoolbag was lying on top of the biggest cupboard in the room.

But how to get it down, was the question. The cupboard was really huge and was almost two and a half times her height!

She mentally cursed at the people who did this again. She had completely no idea what has she done to become the receiving end of such treatment.

After the first day of school, strange things kept happening to her (not as if getting crashed twice on the first day was considered normal). She first received some warning letters to stay away from a certain tennis club, then her things magically grew limbs and started disappearing on their own. But here's the problem: She had completely no idea who or what this tennis club was in the first place.

She carefully thought out plans to get down her bag. But they all seemed so troublesome and time-consuming. In the end, she decided to use not-so-normal ways to get it. She looked around her and outside of the room. After ensuring there was no one in the vicinity, she grabbed a chair and climbed on top of it. She then bent down quite low and leaped, jumping almost two times her height and caught her bag. She then landed on the floor gracefully.

_'Don't worry Kasuka-niisan, I didn't do it in front of anybody.'_ She thought, albeit guiltily. After checking that everything was in her bag and that there was nothing important missing. She turned and left the school compounds.

* * *

><p>Kasumi was visibly tired when she got back to her dorm. After all, she had gone through a treasure hunting session since classes ended and it was already dark out by the time she returned.<p>

She was so tired that she didn't notice that the other half of the room that was empty ever since she first got here was filled with things that did not belong to her.

She threw her schoolbag on her bed, grabbed a loose shirt and pyjamas pants from her closet, then headed for the shower.

Having a shower really works wonders. As the hot water trickles down her skin, Kasumi felt every muscle in her body relax. Her thoughts of killing the people who made her this tired also disappeared as she started to hum to a tune of a song.

As Kasumi was about to leave the bathroom after the relaxing bath, she was puzzled to hear the lock of the room door being opened. When she opened the door, she found herself looking right into a pair of big and beautiful light blue eyes.

The girl in front of her was very pretty. She had fair skin and orangey-pink hair. She looks like the typical type of a rich-yet-sweet kind of young lady.

The both of them stood outside of the storeroom, staring at each other for quite a while.

Kasumi then noticed the other girl biting on her lips and taking a deep breath, before looking at her in the eyes and smiling kind of awkwardly. "Er... Hello. My name is Shiori Ayane, it's very nice to meet you. I'll be your roommate from today onward, please treat me well."

Kasumi continued staring at her for a few moments, before her eyes soften and smiling back, "I'm Heiwajima Kasumi, please treat me well too."

The other girl sighed in relief before giving her a warmer smile this time.

Then Kasumi remembered something and frowned worriedly, "Shiori-san, I heard from the dorm-head that you came late because you weren't feeling well. Are you better now ?"

The other girl was stunned for a moment, "Ah, no. It's just a normal cold. But because my body has been weak since young, my parents decided to keep me home for a while longer. Thank you very much for your concern" She gave Kasumi a small smile whilst shifting around uneasily, "Erm, Heiwajima-san. You can just call me Ayane, since we are going to be roommates for three years and all that. But it is alright if you don't want to as well."

Kasumi noticed her new roommate's uneasiness. She grinned at her, "Okay, then Ayane, since we're going to be roommates for three years then you can call me Kasumi!"

Kasumi then realised the awkward place their having their conversation at, "Anyway, doesn't it feels weird standing right outside the bathroom? Why don't we go into the room and talk instead?"

Ayane blushed a little, "Ah, yes, I guess we should."

* * *

><p><span>Chatterbox Messenger BETA 4.1.2<span>

Shizuka has entered the chatroom.

Shizuka: I met my roommate today! ^^

Tanaka Taro: OA O! Really? What kind of person is she?

Shizuka: Very pretty, very polite and very shy. :D

Bakyura: Sounds exactly like my type! Introduce her to me!

Shizuka: -_- Nope. No way you are even going 50 feet near her.

Bakyura: Shizuka-san, you're horrible. ;A ;

Kanra: It's okay, Bakyura-san, you are always welcome to bathe in the beauty of this cute Kanra-chan! ^^

Bakyura: Just die!

* * *

><p>Kasumi and Ayane got along pretty well. Although Ayane was really shy and quiet, Kasumi was still able to get her to talk quite a bit about herself. By the end of the weekends, they were already very good friends.<p>

And then on Monday, they walked to school together. Kasumi was happy about the new company. After all, she had to admit that walking to school alone was kinda lonely.

After changing into their indoor shoes, they started to walk to their classrooms, only to notice a big crowd in one corner. There were squeals and whispering everywhere.

"Oh my god! It's the tennis club's regulars! Don't they just look gorgeous? "

"They are so cool! Do you think they will look this way?"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow_. 'Tennis club? Aren't they the people who got those strange things to start happening to me?'_

Walking closer to the crowd to get past them, she saw what made the crowd go wild. There were 8 guys to the side of the end of the hallway. Her eyes widen when she saw a familiar redhead, spiky silver hair and curly black hair among them. _'So they are from the tennis club too?' _

When the bullying started, Kasumi already mentally made enemies with the tennis club, since they were the cause of things. However, now that she saw that the kind people who helped her on the first day of school was among them, she was confused and there was no way that she could stay mad at the people who kindly helped her. She was deep in thought when a disgusted voice reached her ears.

"But there's one thing that doesn't suit that lovely picture."

"Yah, I know right? What is Shiratani Ameka doing with them,_ again_? "

_'Hmmmm?'_ Kasumi looked up again, and true enough, the chocolate-coloured hair girl was in the corner, in between a blue-haired, frail and feminine looking guy and a tall and dark guy with a stoic expression on his face. Said girl was currently joining in the conversation with the other 8 guys.

"Seriously, just because she's childhood friends with Yukimura-sama and Sanada-sama doesn't give her the right to stick to them 24/7!"

"And besides, isn't she the manager of the basketball team? I heard that she slept with the basketball team's captain to be manager. I mean, she doesn't even know the rules of basketball!"

"She must have it pretty good, huh? Not only having the undivided attention of both captains of the tennis and basketball club and she's also having the harem of both the top 2 most popular clubs in school!"

"I don't even know what the teams see in her. She's just a bitch with nothing else but puppy eyes which aren't that pretty at all. She can do nothing but whine and whine again!"

Kasumi gave a -_-; look. _'Look who's the whining one now.'_ She turned to look at Ayane, who was also sweatdropping at the fangirls' conversations.

They were almost past the crowd when Kasumi felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, her eyes met with those of Niou's teal-coloured eyes. Niou stared at her for a moment before giving her a smile which looks more like a smirk.

Marui, who was right beside Niou, noticed this and turned into the direction that Niou was smiling at. His eyes widen when he saw Kasumi, he grinned widely and waved at her.

Not wanting to be rude, Kasumi gave a smile and waved back. In the next moment, she could feel many pairs of eyes glaring at her piercingly like daggers.

'_Oh boy, this is gonna be the start of hell.'_

* * *

><p>Note that the dorm rooms are made so that when you go into the room, the bathroom would be next to the door. The closets are opposite the bathroom.<p>

And this means chapter 5 is done ! ^^

Chapter 6 might take a while, since I'm getting really busy with other activities. But i'll keep posting ! :D


	6. A Different kind of Reaction

Disclaimer: I own neither Prince of Tennis Characters nor Durarara! Characters.

Okay, this is way, way, way overdue, i know. I just completed my Internship last week, and school starts this week. And i hate the start of school, there are always complications regarding several dumb things.

Anyway, i'll post on my profile page on when is the estimated date that my fics will come out. If it's helpful in anyway.

I wrote a new fic! It's about Shitenhouji. If you have the time, go check it out. ;D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: A different kind of reaction<span>

After the display of friendship from Niou and Marui to Kasumi, as expected, the bullying on Kasumi have been more often and much harsher than before.

Since Kasumi now has Ayane to help her take care of her belongings, her things hardly went missing anymore. Hardly. But it was no longer just missing items now.

Kasumi has had thumbtacks in her shoes. But because she was tolerant to pain, she didn't scream or give the culprits the reaction that they wanted. Instead she calmly removed her shoes and poured out all of the thumbtacks into the bin. Before getting water to clean her her feet before putting on a plaster. After all, it would be hard to wash her shoe if there was blood all over it.

During Physical education, she had her uniform dirtied in mud, courtesy of the fangirls again. So she wore her gym clothes to class, giving the excuse that she had curry spilled onto her uniform. And obviously, several of her teachers were unhappy about this and gave her a long lecture.

She was also isolated from the others. Apparently, the fangirls threatened everybody into not speaking to her. The only exception being Ayane. Since Ayane and Kasumi were quite popular, they have tried recruiting Ayane to join them by badmouthing Kasumi. Though Ayane didn't really bother about it at all.

Most bullying ways were used on Kasumi. But the reactions she gave to them were almost always the last thing they expected.

* * *

><p>When Kasumi and Ayane walked into the school building on Thursday morning, she could see a group of three fangirls by the side of the lockers, eyeing her and giggling.<p>

_'And what are they up to this time?'_

She could see Ayane frown worriedly as they walked closer. She heard the giggling soften as the fangirls have a look of anticipation as she walked closer to her locker.

Kasumi sighed. As much as she didn't want to be the object of entertainment for the fangirls, she had to open her locker to get her books for today. She prepared herself by thinking of worst possibilities of what the fangirls did to her locker and took a deep breath. The she keyed in her passcode and turned the knob to open the steel door.

When she saw what was inside her locker, she froze.

"KYAAAAAAAA -!"

She could see Ayane, whose locker was right beside hers, jump out of a corner of her eye, many heads in the hallway jerked to look at her and the fangirls were laughing loudly.

"Kasumi, what is wrong?" Ayane asked worriedly, she could see that the blond was shivering slightly.

The person in concern moved her locker door so Ayane could see her facial expression clearly. There were sparkles in her eyes. Wait, what? Sparkles?

"It's a cockroach!" The blond squealed happily, dangling the pest by its feelers in front of her face. Said insect was currently struggling to get out of the grip which held it in the air.

There were screams of horror all around the corridor. Most people jawdropped at the daring girl, including the group of girls who most likely to have a hand in this. Even Ayane took a step back. Half the reason was because of the blonde's weird behaviour and the other half was out of pure fear for the pest.

"My brother once told me that in Thailand, they deep-fry cockroaches in oil and season them with salt and pepper to make a snack out of it!" Kasumi continues chirping, not caring about how people reacted to her reaction towards the pest.

Ayane sweatdropped, as with many people in the corridor. Then Kasumi focused her gaze on the cockroach. Said oversized bug suddenly stopped moving as though acting dead.

Kasumi then changed her expression into one of disappointment and gave a dejected sigh, "But only one of them would only be a waste of oil, salt and pepper. Won't even fill a part of my stomach." With that, she threw the pest in the direction of the culprits who did this.

The cockroach landed on one of their hair, the three of them started screaming and running away as fast as they can, as though running for their lives.

Kasumi smirked, _'If you think you can get me freaked out just because of an oversized bug, you have another thousand things coming.'_

She then turned to Ayane who was rolling her eyes after seeming to get what was going on. Kasumi gave her a grin, "Let's go, I have to go wash my hands. I can still feel that over-sized bug's antenna on the tip of my fingers."

* * *

><p>During lunch, Kasumi was walking aimlessly down the corridors alone. Ayane had class rep duties and so had to leave Kasumi by herself after the both of them gobbled down their lunch. With no Ayane there, Kasumi decided to not stay in the classroom and go out for a walk.<p>

She walked to the side and stood by the window, eyes looking at the scenery of the school and searching for anything that might catch her interest.

"Hey, isn't that Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi turned around, only to see a familiar redhead and a not-so-familiar dark-skinned baldy.

"Yo! How's your leg?" Marui greeted casually, giving half a wave.

Kasumi smiled back at him, "Good afternoon, Marui-senpai. It's been fully recovered since early this week, thanks to you guys."

"That's great!" The redhead cheered, grinning. He then noticed that his new kouhai was having some sort of a staring contest with his companion.

He then realised that this was the first time that this two have met, "Oh, right! I forgot to introduce you guys! Kasumi-chan, this is Jackal, my doubles partner in tennis." He pointed his thumb at his dark-skinned companion, "And Jackal! This is Kasumi-chan. The poor girl who got slammed in the wall by Akaya and Ameka."

Kasumi sweatdropped. _'Must he really add that to his introduction?'_

"Bunta, you didn't have to add that in." Her newly met senpai lightly chided the redhead before turning to Kasumi, "Uhm, hello. My name is Kuwahara Jackal, just call me Jackal. Nice to meet you."

Kuwahara Jackal was feeling kind of worried inside, a feeling he always had when he met with people for the first time. Maybe it was because of his skin colour or his origin, but there are quite a number of people who judge him based on colour until they get to know him better, if they even try. But the amount of people who has their opinion of him changed increased by a lot after he proved himself as being a capable regular in the tennis club.

And this was the reason why he was extremely nervous to see his newly met kouhai's eyes seemingly blank. An indication that she might be like those before her, and judge him based on appearance alone.

After seeing her senpai's worried face, her eyes soften. "I am Heiwajima Kasumi, you can call me Kasumi if you want. Nice to meet you too, Jackal-senpai." She smiled at him, "If it's not rude, can I ask if you're Japanese?"

To say that Kuwahara Jackal was shocked was an understatement. This girl was not only not looking down on him, but she was smiling at her with a genuine smile that he has rarely seen from other people aside from his close friends.

He felt his nervous meter going down and gave a smile to her, "It's okay. I'm half-Brazilian."

"Really? Have you been staying in Japan since you were young?" Kasumi asked again, grinning.

Jackal rubbed his chin in thought, "Nope, I've came to Japan in middle school. So that was 5 years ago?"

Her eyes narrowed as she inspected the hald-Brazilian for a few moments, Jackal gulped. She then smiled at him again. "You speak really good Japanese!"

Jackal could only look at her with confusion written all over his face, "Huh?"

"It's true! Back at home, my caretaker was Russian and has stayed in Japan for close to 10 years already and he can speak Japanese nowhere as good as you. He speaks really weird Japanese, so much that even I wonder how I can understand him sometimes." She deadpanned.

Then Jackal understood the reason why this girl treats him like she would treat to any other. He then smiled sincerely at her, all the worries and nervousness vanished in an instant.

Marui, who was watching the entire thing the whole time, was rather amused at the girl's reaction towards his doubles partner. He knew that how Jackal was mostly judged based on appearance during first impressions. That was why he was happy for Jackal that he has found a person who doesn't judge him by appearance.

He glanced at the two who were in a conversation of their own, sort of. Kasumi made Jackal tell her stories about his home country and was listening attentively; as though she was listening to someone tell her a very interesting story, and was asking a question or two every once in a while.

After a while, he realised that he was forgotten and started to pout like a small kid. He cleared his throat loudly to regain their attention.

The two stopped talking and looked at the redhead. He grinned at them a bit before tilting his head at the blond girl, "Oh yeah! Kasumi-chan, what club did you join?"

Kasumi tilted her head, "I didn't join any?"

Marui frowned, "Why didn't you? You do know that Rikkai is known for its sports clubs, right? And besides, our performing arts clubs are also top-notch."

The blonde just shrugged, "I'm not interested in sports, same goes for acting, singing and dancing."

Marui tilted his head in confusion, "Then why would you come to Rikkaidai?"

Before Kasumi can answer his question, the bell signalling the end of class rang.

"Oh! My next class is in the lab!" She exclaimed suddenly, "I'm sorry, senpais, I have to go back to my classroom and grab my materials for the next class. See you later!" And with that, she hurriedly rushed out of sight to the second year classrooms, leaving Marui and Jackal dumbfounded.

After a few moments, Jackal recovered himself and tapped Marui on the shoulder, "Come on, we have to go back to class too."

* * *

><p>Kasumi could feel her eye twitching.<p>

To say that she was angry at the sight before her was a severe understatement, she was _furious_.

There, on her table, were her textbooks that she had spent hours looking for again, and they weren't in good condition. The paper was soaked in water and was in shreds, most likely by the work of a penknife.

Forget about inflicting harm on her and getting her into trouble, those she could still accept. But they actually dare to even touch the books that her precious older brother worked so hard away from home to buy for her. That was the one thing she could never forgive.

She calmed herself down enough to give up the idea of starting mass destruction in the school and started planning on how to avenge her brother's hard-earned money.

She thought of revealing to the school that she was Hanejima Yuuhei's younger sister, and make the girls despair over the fact that they just harmed an idol's property. But that would cause a lot of complications later on, so she scratched that idea.

After a few moments of planning, she decided on using her inhuman strengths again. Since it was already sunset, there were probably no students left in the school.

'_Sorry, Kasuka-niisan. But this is revenge for your money.'_

She went out, to the lockers of the bullies, she knew who they were, of course. They were dumb enough to leave her classroom, when she was just right at the corner after 3 laps around the whole school, looking for her books. And obviously she knew where their lockers were, after all she walked past them glaring and smirking at her every day.

After making sure there was nobody around, she started to use her insane strength on the poor innocent lockers of the people who were cause of her fury.

After she was done with them, the lockers looked like they were rendered unusable anymore.

'_You sure have fallen as one of the two monsters of Ikebukuro to have stooped to such levels, Kasumi.'_ She thought as she picked up her bag, _'But for now, nothing is more important than my promise to Kasuka-niisan, even if it means going to such low ends.'_

With one last glare at the lockers, she left the school compounds.

* * *

><p>I think I made Kasumi look weak here. She's supposed to be strong, very strong!<p>

What do you think of it?

Oh, and for those who read Durarara!, trying to guess the Russian caretaker of Kasumi's must be a piece of cake here ! :D


End file.
